


Not So Empty Swimming Pools

by lavinewrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caught, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Smut, pastel!dan, swimmer!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavinewrites/pseuds/lavinewrites
Summary: Pastel!Dan and Swimmer!Phil are caught making out in a swimming pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut what. Wow. Nice. 
> 
> Not edited.

“Are you sure no one’s home?” Dan breathed, running his thin fingers down his boyfriends chest, scratching at the damp skin gently with his painted fingernails. He pressed warm kisses to Phil’s pale neck, nibbling at the smooth skin.

“Yes, Dan, m’ positive. They won’t be back for another half hour, we have t- time,” Phil replied, stuttering as Dan bit particularly hard on his jugular. He moaned when Dan’s teeth skimmed over his adam’s apple, squeezing the younger boy’s thighs.

The cold water around them rippled as they sat on the pool steps, running across their warm skin sensually. It was almost pitch black outside, the patio and pool lights casting shadows across the two young adults’ secret antics. 

“Good,” Dan moaned, pressing his lips to Phil’s hotly, diving straight into open mouthed kisses. He blindly searched for one of Phil’s hands, grabbing it and placing it on his bare arse needily. Dan squeezed his legs around Phil’s waist, whining when his length brushed against Phil’s clothed bulge. 

Phil squeezed the plump skin hungrily, groaning against Dan’s mouth. He pulled back briefly, running his free hand through the curling hair that rested messily on Dan’s head. He pulled the locks lightly, grinning when the brunette whimpered in pleasure. “Can you imagine what they would think if they could see us right now?” he murmured, kissing Dan’s damp jaw sweetly. 

Dan barked out a breathy laugh, pushing his body closer to Phil. “I probably wouldn’t be much of a surprise, but you on the other hand,” he giggled. 

Phil ran his hand around Dan’s waist, stroking him once before letting go. “And what’s that suppose to mean?” he breathed, smirking when Dan whined at the touch.

“Don’t tease, Phil,” he grumbled, grabbing the older’s hand and placing it back on his erection. He moaned loudly when Phil squeezed gently, biting onto the latter’s pale shoulder. 

Continuing the horrendously slow hand job, Phil began placing kisses all along Dan’s neck, nipping and sucking on the expanse of skin. Dark scarlet marks blossomed under Phil’s teeth, drawing long, lusty groans out of the boy on his lap. 

“O- only if y- your swim coach- could see wh- what you were using the p- pool for now,” Dan mumbled, grinding up into the hot, wet, and tight warmth of his boyfriend’s palm. He hissed when Phil chuckled against the space between his ear and neck, the sultry breath causing a blanket of gooseflesh to rise on his torso.

Biting softly on Dan’s light blue ear piercing, Phil began to quicken his strokes on Dan’s length, twisting his hand when it reached the head. The short boy above him was trembling, letting out high pitched whines directly into Phil’s ear while simultaneously scratching at the older’s bare, toned chest. Splashing noises resonated through the air as Phil’s hand moved in and out of the water, the only sound beside the two males moans.

“F- fuck, Phil, I’m-” Dan gasped, cutting himself off when Phil ran his thumb through Dan’s slit, smirking against the brunettes cheek. Dan hungrily placed his mouth onto Phil’s, massaging the older’s tongue with his own. He sucked lightly on the muscle, moaning into Phil’s hot mouth erotically. 

Phil bit down on Dan’s bottom lip, pulling the pink skin back before letting it ping back into place, grinning at Dan’s pretty noises. “So good, Dan, doing so go-” 

“What the fuck?” came a voice from behind Phil, accompanied by three pairs of footsteps.

Dan’s eyes popped open, bugging out when he saw Phil’s three roommates gaping at the pair sat in the pool. He pushed himself off of Phil’s lap, stumbling back into the pool. His entire body flushed bright red, and he began stammering words inaudibly. Dan childishly thrusted his hands over his painful erection, trying to cover as much of himself as he could under the water.

Phil had violently turned around, gripping onto the metal bar that was beside the steps of the pool. His eyes were just as wide as Dan’s as he stared at Alex, Jason, and Peter, who were all frozen in place. 

“I- it’s not- we can explain-” Phil stammered helplessly, gripping the bar a bit too hard. His knuckles were white, a huge contrast to the bright crimson flush that had painted itself on his entire face and neck.

The first one of Phil’s mates to speak up was Alex, a nice looking blonde lad, who broke out into a huge grin and turned to Peter, shoving the lanky red head forcefully. “We fucking told you, mate! We -told- you!” he shouted, cackling.

Soon enough Jason joined in, laughing loudly and playfully pushing Peter. “Pay up, Peter. We told you Phil was fucking Dan!”

Phil furrowed his brows, his mood turning from embarrassed to pissed in a matter of seconds. He turned around to Dan who was still crouching in the pool, flustered. The naked brunette avoided eye contact, still in a state of shock. 

“Dan, are you okay?-” Phil began, but was cut off by Jason.

“Dan, mate, are you fucking naked?” he asked incredulously, gaping at the youngest. He threw his hands up, spinning towards Peter with a snide expression adorning his face. “You were so wrong, we knew they were banging! Goddamn, Pete, you really need to learn to read Phil better,” he said in an immature tone. “Me and Alex could literally tell they first day Dan came over.”

Phil groaned, pushing himself through the cold water towards Dan, who had begun to shake. Gooseflesh still covered his skin, but the cause was the chilly air rather than arousement. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, blocking his indecency from the view of his dick roommates. He glared at said men, annoyance clear in his gaze.

“I can’t believe you lot made bets on me, fuck all of you,” he grumbled, rubbing his hands down Dan’s thin arms. He lowered his voice and bent his head towards Dan’s ear, “We’re heading back to your place after we get rid of this arseholes, alright?” he murmured. 

Dan nodded, still mildly tensed up. “Alright, but I- I’d kind of like s- some pants first,” he whispered, glancing down to his bare legs. 

Phil smiled in reply before turning back to his friends. “Say one word about this to any of the other team members and I’ll personally murder you,” he growled, holding Dan behind him protectively. “Now fuck off, I’m pissed at all of you.” 

The three others laughed mockingly, Alex shaking his head. “Whatever, Lester, but next time be conscious of what you do in that pool. I’d rather not be swimming in your semen, thanks,” he said snootily, turning around. The other two followed Alex inside, their childish giggles echoing through the air even after the door was closed. 

Phil sighed, turning towards his boyfriend once more. “Sorry about that, I really thought’d they’d be gone longer,” he murmured guiltily, pressing a comforting kiss to Dan’s cheek.

Dan shrugged, still ever so slightly skittish, but quickly returning to his teasing state. “That’s fine, you’ll just have to make it up to me when we get back to my flat,” Dan breathed, grinning cheekily at Phil. 

The elder’s eyes widened, his gaze flickering down to Dan’s still obviously erect cock. Phil narrowed his eyes at him, a smirk quickly settling itself on his face. “Never pegged you as someone with a voyeurism kink, Howell.”

Dan blushed, but grinned sexually. “There’s a lot of things that I’m into that you don’t know of,” he whispered, running a still shaking finger down Phil’s scratched chest. 

“That sounds a lot like a challenge.”

“Only if you’re up for it.”

Phil beamed, pressing a quick peck to Dan’s swollen lips. “Always,” he murmured against Dan's mouth. “Now, let’s get out of here, we don’t have all night.”

***


End file.
